The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
by Hinkyponk
Summary: Recueil de oneshots qui auront pour point commun de retracer la destinée des derniers descendants de la famille Black. Chapitre trois.
1. Novae

Il y avait tellement de gens qui auraient pu se trouver à sa place. Il y avait tellement de gens qui auraient eu de très bonnes raisons de se trouver à sa place.

Il y avait Harry Potter, qui avait juré de la tuer depuis la mort de son parrain. Il y avait le jeune Neville Longdubat, dont le visage devenait d'une inexprimable dureté lorsqu'on parlait devant lui de la tortionnaire de ses parents. Il y en avait d'autres encore, des frères, des parents, des amants, des amis de victimes. La liste était longue. Si longue.

Certains auraient dit que, de tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur cette liste, elle était la dernière qui aurait dû se trouver là. Mais ce n'était pas son avis. Cette tâche était la sienne. Ce n'était pas à Potter, Longdubat ou qui que ce soit d'autre de l'accomplir, mais à elle seule.

Elle allait tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, ou mourir.

*

-Alors tu es là ? Dit Bellatrix avec une voix de petite fille enjouée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu aies le courage de venir.

La Mangemorte caressa distraitement sa baguette, et un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres. N'importe qui aurait tremblé face à un tel sourire. N'importe qui. Mais pas elle.

-Il y a longtemps que tes petits numéros ne m'impressionnent plus, Bella, répondit-elle calmement.

Bellatrix eut une moue boudeuse.

-Tu n'as jamais été drôle, minauda-t-elle. Ce ne sera pas amusant de te tuer, si je ne peux pas jouer un peu.

Elle la regarda par en dessous comme une fillette qu'on aurait privée de glaces au caramel. Puis elle releva la tête et eut un sourire mutin.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai envie de te tuer… Je ne vais pas laisser passer une telle occasion.

Elle éclata de rire et leva sa baguette. Son adversaire, impassible, fit de même.

Elle allait tuer Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, ou mourir.

*

__

***

-Ca suffit ! Bella ! Narcissa ! Narcissa ! ARRETE ! 

La fillette blonde lâcha enfin sa petite sœur en larmes.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'écria Andromeda. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle prit dans ses bras la petite Bellatrix qui se serra contre sa poitrine en sanglotant de plus belle. Andromeda jeta à son autre sœur un regard accusateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? !

Narcissa pinça les lèvres et ramena ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille d'un geste sec. A tout juste sept ans, elle pouvait être aussi hautaine qu'une reine perchée sur son trône.

-Ce que **je** lui ait fait ? S'indigna-t-elle. Cette petite peste m'a mordue !

Elle montra son bras sur lequel on pouvait distinguer des marques de dents. Bella redoubla de sanglots. Andromeda fronça les sourcils.

-Bella ? Enfin, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

-Elle veut pas me laisser jouer avec Malys, se lamenta Bella.

Elle se blottit de son mieux contre la poitrine de sa sœur avant d'ajouter :

-Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec lui, Meda, mais elle veut jamais.

-Oh, Bella, dit doucement Andromeda. Malys est le chat de Narcissa, c'est à elle de décider qui peut s'en occuper. Mais ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Narcissa, tu n'as pas à la frapper comme ça. Tu es plus forte qu'elle, elle n'a que cinq ans !

-C'est elle qui a commencé ! Rétorqua Narcissa en levant le nez.

-Tu es plus vieille ! Protesta Andromeda en caressant les cheveux de Bella, qui pleurait toujours. C'est à toi de faire attention. Elle est trop petite, elle ne sait pas encore ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal.

Narcissa fit une grimace de mépris et tourna les talons en marmonnant " Je le dirais à Maman ". Les sanglots de Bella semblèrent enfin se calmer. Elle serra un peu plus fort ses bras autour de sa sœur aînée. 

-Je t'aime, Meda, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite Bella.

***

*

Andromeda bondit sur sa droite et évita de justesse un rayon vert. Le sortilège ouvrit une large fissure à l'endroit où elle s'était trouvée la seconde d'avant.

-Tu as fait des progrès, Meda, remarqua Bellatrix avec un sourire équivoque. Si tu avais le même niveau qu'il y a vingt ans, tu serais déjà morte. Mais ça n'en sera que plus intéressant.

Andromeda jeta à son tour un sortilège, obligeant Bella à s'écarter. Celle-ci riposta aussitôt, avec une telle rapidité qu'Andromeda ne put l'éviter assez vite. Une longue éraflure apparut sur son bras gauche. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, et se redressa pour continuer le combat.

C'était vrai qu'Andromeda n'avait jamais été douée pour les duels, contrairement à Bellatrix. Elle n'avait jamais été une guerrière. Elle se servait de sa baguette principalement pour cuisiner des petits plats à son mari. Et elle avait largement passé l'âge de ce genre d'acrobaties. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Elle voulait la tuer, elle le voulait de toutes ses forces, de toute son existence elle n'avait jamais détesté personne avec une telle force. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle l'avait aimée autrefois. Peut-être fallait-il avoir aimé une personne plus que soi-même pour pouvoir la haïr avec autant d'intensité.

En tentant d'esquiver à nouveau un sort, Andromeda trébucha et sentit sa cheville se tordre. Elle se releva sur sa jambe valide et se jeta à travers l'espace qui avait été ouvert pour se mettre à l'abri derrière le mur. Elle savait que c'était provisoire. Elle savait que ces pauvres briques branlantes ne pourraient pas la protéger plus de quelques secondes. Elle savait que de toute façon, ce combat était perdu d'avance.

Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

*

__

***

-Bella ? Tu n'aurais pas vu le petit chat de Narcissa, par hasard ?

-Nan. J'ai pas le droit de jouer avec lui. Je sais pas où il est. Pourquoi ?

-On ne le trouve plus depuis hier. Tu ne veux pas nous aider à le chercher ? Je suis sûre qu'en échange, Narcissa te laisserais jouer avec lui.

-Nan. J'ai plus envie. C'est trop tard.

***

*

-Meda… Appela Bella de sa voix d'enfant moqueuse. Ma sœur chérie, allons. Tu ne vas pas te cacher comme ça. C'est indigne de nous. Après t'être abaissée à épouser ce bâtard de sang-de-bourbe, tu ne vas pas en plus te conduire comme une gamine sans courage. Montre-toi, ma petite Meda.

Andromeda crispa sa main droite sur sa baguette. De sa main gauche tâtonnante, elle attrapa un morceau de mur tombé par terre. Elle attendit, le souffle court. Bella aurait très bien put la tuer tout de suite. Mais elle voulait s'amuser un peu d'abord. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher de jouer avec la nourriture.

-Si tu ne viens pas, je serais obligée de venir te chercher. Je serais vraiment très déçue d'avoir à faire ça, Meda chérie… Montre-toi à la hauteur de ton sang, pour une fois. Et rachète au moins ta honte par une mort un peu plus glorieuse que ta vie. Tu n'es pas venue jusqu'ici pour te cacher dans un trou comme un vulgaire rat… A moins que tu ais fréquenté la vermine trop longtemps ?

Andromeda fit passer la lourde pierre dans sa main droite et la jeta de toutes ses forces à travers l'ouverture, à la tête de Bella. Celle-ci ne s'écarta pas assez vite et la pierre écorcha sa tempe. Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Tu te bas comme une petite fille moldue.

Soudain son ton se durcit :

-Allons, relève-toi. Relève-toi et fais honneur à ton nom.

Andromeda étouffa un sanglot. Il lui restait très peu de temps pour trouver une échappatoire. Bellatrix commençait à s'impatienter, elle ne tarderait pas à s'approcher. Elle s'éloigna du mur branlant à quatre pattes, serrant convulsivement sa baguette. Elle tenta péniblement de se remettre debout. Après être tombée deux fois, elle parvint enfin à se redresser. A travers le trou dans le mur, Bella contemplait ses efforts avec un mince sourire. Une lueur de folie dansait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Voilà, encouragea-t-elle doucement. C'est mieux comme ça. 

Elle avança d'un pas.

-Est-ce que ce n'est pas mieux, Meda ? Dis-moi. Tu ne trouves pas ça bien ?

Elle fit encore un pas en avant.

-Toi et moi, Meda… Toutes les deux, face à face, si tu savais combien j'en ai rêvé.

Elle passa à travers la large fissure du mur.

-Maintenant, dit-elle, tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Maintenant, nous allons en finir.

Elle leva sa baguette. Andromeda visa la base du mur et cria :

-Destructarem !

Bellatrix n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter, et il s'effondra sur elle. Elle poussa un cri étranglé. Andromeda attendit quelques secondes sans bouger, encore tremblante. Bellatrix gémissait doucement mais elle ne bougeait pas. Son corps était en grande partie coincé sous les décombres. Seuls sa tête et son bras gauche émergeaient de la pierre. Elle ne pouvait pas se dégager. Sa baguette avait roulé dans un coin.

Andromeda se laissa tomber par terre et s'approcha à quatre pattes, pour ménager sa cheville qui était horriblement douloureuse. Bellatrix tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne souriait plus. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Meda, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fit-elle avec sévérité. Tu triches. Tu ne respectes pas les règles !

Andromeda eut un éclat de rire nerveux.

-Règles ? Dit-elle. Quelles règles ? Je suis ici pour te tuer, Bella. Pour te tuer ou pour mourir.

-Tu ne peux pas, rétorqua fermement Bellatrix. Pas comme ça. Pas quand je suis à terre et incapable de me défendre. Les gens comme toi ne tuent pas comme ça.

Andromeda la regarda longuement dans les yeux. Ses yeux d'enfant-démon, faux, cruels. Et tellement remplis de certitudes.

-Tu crois ? Dit-elle enfin.

Elle approcha plus près et immobilisa le bras libre de Bellatrix. Celle-ci ne se débattit même pas.

-Tu ne peux pas, affirma-t-elle. C'est indigne de toi, c'est indigne de nous ! Tu me dois un vrai duel. Tu me dois une mort honorable. Tu ne peux pas simplement me tuer comme ça.

-Indigne ? Devoir ? Honorable ? Ma pauvre Bella. Tu vis toujours au milieu de tes illusions de petite fille.

Andromeda fut surprise d'entendre que sa propre voix exprimait une sincère pitié. Elle inspira profondément. C'était vrai. Elle avait pitié de Bellatrix. Sa petite sœur monstrueuse. Tenant toujours fermement son bras gauche, elle posa sa main sur sa gorge. Aucune lueur de peur n'apparut dans les yeux de Bella. Elle était si sûre. Toujours si sûre.

-Tu ne le feras pas, dit-elle avec une confiance arrogante. Nous valons mieux que ce dénouement stupide et laid.

-Tu ne comprend pas, Bella, expliqua gentiment Andromeda. Tu n'as jamais, jamais rien compris au monde dans lequel tu vis. Tu crois que nous sommes de tragiques héroïnes au dessus du commun des mortels. Tu crois qu'une destinée extraordinaire nous attend parce que nous sommes des personnes extraordinaires. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Nous sommes le produit dégénéré de plusieurs siècles de consanguinité, c'est tout. Et là, maintenant, ce soir, tu vas mourir comme l'ordure que tu as toujours été.

Outragée, indignée, furieuse, Bellatrix se débattit enfin, mais Andromeda resserra sa prise sur son cou et soudain elle eut du mal à respirer. Une expression de terreur et d'incrédulité envahit tout à coup son visage.

-Tu ne peux pas, suffoqua-t-elle. Tu triches !

Andromeda serra encore un peu plus, et elle ne put plus du tout respirer. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais les pierres qui l'écrasaient l'empêchaient de se dégager et Andromeda tint bon.

-Tu crois que la vie est un jeu dont tu écris les règles, Bella, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu as tué ma fille pour jouer, parce que tu voulais me pousser à te provoquer en duel, parce que tu voulais me tuer avec art, comme il se doit quand on s'assassine entre sœurs. Tu as tué ma petite fille comme tu as tué autrefois Malys, le chat de Narcissa, comme si c'était une vulgaire poupée, une quantité négligeable. Mais moi je ne joue pas, ma petite Bella. Moi je ne joue pas.

Cela sembla prendre une éternité avant que Bellatrix cesse enfin de se débattre. Une longue, horrible éternité de cauchemar. Et puis elle se figea enfin, avec dans son regard éteint cette expression d'immense surprise. Comme une enfant qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, découvre que le monde ne lui appartient pas. Andromeda ferma ses yeux en réprimant de violents frissons. Et puis elle s'écarta en sanglotant, détournant les yeux du corps de sa sœur.

Sa petite sœur. Sa monstrueuse petite sœur.

__

*

Andromeda !

Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?

Elle est morte. Regardez, Bellatrix Lestrange est morte !

C'est extraordinaire…

Est-ce que ce n'était pas sa sœur ?

Félicitations !

L'Ordre de Merlin seconde classe

Peut-être même première classe !

Le Ministre lui-même…

Mais… Sa propre sœur ?

*

*

*

Andromeda ? Est-ce que ça va ?


	2. skhizein

Il resta un moment immobile dans l'obscurité qui envahissait doucement la place. Au crépuscule il était parti, au crépuscule il revenait, comme un étranger ou un voleur. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours été dans cette maison ?

Il poussa la porte et entra. Rien ne bougeait dans la maison en deuil. Elle était aussi sombre et laide qu'autrefois.

_Tiens-toi droit pour recevoir nos invités. Ne froisse pas ta robe. Et cesse donc de te plaindre. Prend exemple sur ton frère. Lui fait honneur à son nom !_

Il commença à gravir lentement les escaliers. Le bois craquait sous ses pas. Le parquet semblait hurler à l'intrus dans le silence de l'immense demeure.

_Comment as-tu os ! Comment as-tu osé répondre de telles horreurs à ton oncle ! J'ai honte de t'avoir mis au monde, espèce de sale petit monstre ! J'aurais dû t'étrangler à la naissance, plutôt que d'élever dans ma maison une telle immondice. Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour mériter un pareil châtiment ?_

Il prit à droite en haut de l'escalier. La poussière se soulevait sous ses pas. Un léger murmure l'accompagnait maintenant le long du couloir. Les portraits se réveillaient peu à peu, et s'inquiétaient à voix basse de la présence de cet inconnu. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Voilà, c'était là, la troisième porte à droite.

Sa chambre.

_Traître !_

_Déshonorant…_

_J'ai honte._

-Pas tant que moi, murmura-t-il.

La pièce était vide et à l'abandon. Il n'y avait plus de meubles depuis longtemps.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une ombre. L'ombre d'un enfant en larmes. Assis par terre, il étouffait ses sanglots dans ses poings.

-Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda l'adulte à l'enfant-souvenir. Tu sais bien, pourtant, que ça ne sert à rien.

Mais la petite ombre ne semblait pas l'entendre. Inconsolable, l'enfant continuait de ravaler les larmes d'un chagrin sans limite. Redoutant et espérant à la fois que quelqu'un l'entende…

-Arrête de pleurer, lui dit l'adulte. De toute façon, personne ne viendra. Personne n'ouvrira la porte.

L'ombre se tut et releva la tête. Mais ce n'était plus un enfant. C'était un adolescent qui serrait les dents de rage et de douleur. Les yeux brûlants de haine, il se retenait de hurler sa révolte.

-Je vous maudit, tous et un par un, chuchota l'ombre. Vous tous qui avez le même nom et le même sang que moi. Je vous maudit !

Et ses mots résonnaient dans l'immense pièce vide, comme si les murs s'en étaient imprégnés, et les répétaient à jamais au silence.

_Je vous maudit._

-Tais-toi, dit l'adulte. Ils sont tous morts, maintenant. Il n'y a plus personne à détester.

_Je vous maudit._

-TAIS-TOI ! C'est finit, je te dis !

Il sortit en claquant la porte. Tous les portraits hurlèrent de protestation, tandis que les murs murmuraient encore et encore.

_Tous. Jusqu'au dernier._

_................................................................................................................................................._

-Vous êtes sûr, Sirius ?

-Evidemment, répondit-il avec un sourire rassurant. C'est l'endroit idéal pour un QG. Suffisamment grand et bien protégé. Naturellement il faudra faire un peu de ménage, mais à part ça…

-Oui, mais…

-Je vous l'offre, je vous dit. Autant que cette vieille bâtisse serve à quelque chose. Que voulez-vous que j'en fasse, moi ? Et puis, je ne gâche jamais une bonne occasion de faire se retourner mes parents dans leur tombe.

-Soit. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. Vous pourriez commencer à préparer la maison avec Remus. Je vous enverrais aussi les Weasley dès que les lieux seront suffisamment sécurisés. Ils ne peuvent pas rester au Terrier, c'est trop exposé.

-Et bien c'est arrangé, dit Sirius d'un ton enjoué.

Il se leva et tourna les talons pour partir, mais la voix de Dumbledore l'arrêta.

-Sirius.

-Oui ? Dit-il en se retournant.

-Vous serez obligé d'y rester caché. Vous le savez.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Ses tentatives pour continuer à sourire ne trompèrent pas le vieux directeur.

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas cet endroit, insista-t-il.

-Nous avons tous nos mauvais souvenirs, Dumbledore, dit enfin Sirius d'une voix basse. Et nous passons parfois avec eux des moments moins drôles que d'autres.

Il eut un rire forcé.

-Ne vous inquiétez donc pas pour moi. J'ai survécu douze ans à Azkaban. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

Il se retourna, alla jusqu'à la cheminée et prit la poudre de cheminette. L'instant d'après, il s'était évanoui dans le feu magique.

Lorsqu'il arriva couvert de suie dans le salon empoussiéré, il regarda les vieux meubles, les portraits qui chuchotaient à voix basse en le regardant par en dessous, la large table où il avait pris tous ses repas de famille, assis bien droit et en silence, en silence, en silence… Il murmura encore pour lui même :

-Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer.

Il fallait qu'il se le répète encore un peu. Juste pour en être vraiment persuadé.

Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Ce n'est pas ça qui va me tuer. Ce n'est pas ça qui…

................................................................................................................................................

Grimmaurd était pour lui semblable à Azkaban. Chaque jour lui arrachait une parcelle de lui-même. Il s'éparpillait, s'effondrait, s'évanouissait dans l'air comme un soupir que personne n'entend.

Il perdait la raison.

Ou bien c'était la raison qui le perdait.

Il ne savait plus bien.

Il arrachait tout. Frénétiquement, il déchirait, jetait, réduisait en lambeaux. Il avait commencé par les tableaux. Toutes ces voix murmurantes ou hurlantes qui le poursuivaient partout dans les couloirs. Au fond de ses yeux sombres, il y avait la rage aveugle de l'ombre-adolescent. Avec une joie féroce, il réduisait en pièces chacun des souvenirs. Un par un.

Il avait seize ans et il haïssait chaque mur, chaque porte, chaque marche de l'escalier. Il avait seize ans et restait accroché à sa fenêtre, rêvant de partir loin, rêvant de tout brûler. Il avait seize ans et brûlait tout, et sa mère pouvait bien continuer à hurler, gémir, il la brûlerait un jour avec les autres, peu importait quand, il y arriverait, à la décrocher de ce satané mur.

Sirius-adulte regardait de loin celui qui s'était emparé de son corps et de son esprit, et qui tentait de guérir son désespoir dans les cendres de son passé.

-Calme-toi, murmurait-il.

Mais sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Parfois, il avait l'impression de tomber, tomber sans cesse, et que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Pourtant il ne bougeait pas. C'était juste qu'il se fondait, quelque part, dans les murs et le parquet.

-Il pleure, dit l'ombre-adulte à l'adolescent.

Mais, enivré par sa colère et sa frustration, Sirius ne l'écoutait plus. D'ailleurs, il méprisait cet adulte affaibli, prisonnier, et impuissant. Lui, il n'était pas comme ça. Lui, il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait, avec James. A eux deux, ils pouvaient aller où ils voulaient, ils se fichaient bien des risques et des règlements, et ils s'en tiraient toujours, oui, toujours. Alors pourquoi cet abruti lui disait de se calmer ?

-Il pleure, répéta l'adulte.

Il désignait l'ombre-enfant qui sanglotait doucement dans un coin. Il pleurait, pleurait, pleurait sans fin. Il semblait qu'il ne s'arrêterait jamais. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il s'arrête un jour. Oui, il fallait que ça s'arrête.

-Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Rétorqua Sirius-adolescent. Console-le ! Moi j'ai autre chose à faire.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, à lui, ce gosse qui pleurait, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait ? D'abord, il avait autre chose à faire. Il avait toute la maison à nettoyer. Peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée de nettoyer le gosse en même temps que les tableaux, d'ailleurs. Il essaierait.

-J'aimerais bien, répondit l'adulte-fantôme. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il était planté raide comme un piquet devant l'ombre-enfant, incertain. Il resta un moment comme ça, cherchant par quel bout s'y prendre. Et puis n'y tenant plus, il s'accroupit face à l'enfant, esquissa vers lui un geste qu'il n'acheva pas.

-Pleure pas, tenta-t-il avec hésitation. Allez, arrête de pleurer. Dis, arrête de pleurer.

Mais ses mots se perdaient, s'étouffaient. C'était comme s'il ne les prononçait pas, puisque personne n'entendait.

Sirius jeta un nouveau cadre sur la pile qu'il avait amassée, s'essuya le front avec satisfaction, et sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

-Il n'arrête pas de pleurer.

-La ferme ! Ras-le-bol d'être coincé ici avec vous deux. Vivement que James revienne me donner un coup de main. Avec un peu de chance, je vous entendrais moins !

-Harry, corrigea pensivement l'ombre-adulte. C'est Harry, pas James. James est mort.

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit distraitement Sirius.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le tas de vieilleries et prononça :

-Incendio.

Un sourire étrange naquit sur ses lèvres tandis que le feu consumait le vieux bois et les toiles. Les flammèches se reflétaient dans ses yeux noirs, leur donnant un expression de fièvre et d'égarement. Quelque part, loin, il y avait un enfant qui pleurait, et un homme qui disait quelque chose au sujet de James. Mais Sirius ne les entendait plus.

.................................................................................................................................................

-James est en danger, dit l'adolescent.

Jamais il n'avait été si grave et déterminé. Ses yeux flamboyaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce. L'adulte corrigea faiblement:

-Pas James, Harry. Harry est en danger.

L'adolescent ne l'écoutait pas. Mais le petit garçon tira sur sa robe pour attirer son attention.

-Je sais pas qui c'est, mais j'aime quand il est là. Je veux pas qu'il meure.

Pour la première fois, il ne pleurait plus.

-Non, je ne veux pas qu'il meure, répéta l'adulte.

-On est d'accord là-dessus, dit l'adolescent.

Il se leva. L'adulte fit de même et prit l'enfant par la main.

-On va o ? Hein, dis ? On va où, l ? Demanda le garçon.

-Faire ce qu'on a à faire, répondit l'adulte.

-T'inquiètes pas, dit l'adolescent d'un ton joyeux. Ca ira bien. Tu verras. Les Maraudeurs s'en tirent toujours. Quand ça sera finit, on ira boire un verre avec James. Aux Trois Balais, ça fait une éternité qu'on n'y est plus retournés. Mme Rosmerta fait la meilleure Bièraubeurre de toute l'Angleterre.

Il jeta un regard à l'adulte, comme pour le mettre au défi de le corriger encore. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien.

-Oui, dit-il pensivement. Peut-être, quand ça sera finit, nous irons boire un verre avec James.

Il souriait presque.


	3. Vita Brevis

Draco leva les yeux.

Elle était là. Tout en haut des grands escaliers. Aussi immobile que les lourds rideaux, aussi froide que le marbre des marches, aussi belle et majestueuse que les plafonds immenses.

Une main blanche posée sur la rambarde, elle abaissait les yeux vers lui avec l'ennui que procure un objet mal rangé.

-Tu es en retard, Draco.

-Oui, mère.

Elle le congédia d'un geste agacé de la main. Draco salua d'un bref mouvement de tête et partit se changer pour le dîner. Il marchait d'un pas vif, mais pas trop, surveillait sa posture et sa tenue. Même bien après être hors de vue, il continuait à sentir sur lui les yeux de sa mère.

Ces yeux implacables qui ne pardonnaient rien.

Partout, elle était partout dans les murs, les tableaux, les ombres derrières les tapisseries. Tout sentait son odeur, portait sa marque. Le manoir était sa chose. Elle l'avait façonné à son image. Elle en avait envahit chaque recoin.

Jusque dans sa chambre, Draco se changeait en gestes d'une élégance calculée. Il choisit le vêtement qu'elle préfèrerait, s'observa dans la glace avec les yeux de sa mère.

-Ramène cette mèche de cheveux, ordonna son image d'une voix sèche.

Il obéit.

Il ne se sentait guère supérieur au miroir. Tous deux étaient des possessions de Narcissa qui avaient à l'esprit d'être digne de ses regards.

* * *

Poudlard, pour Draco, était un monde décadent et puéril où tout était objet de mépris. C'était la faute de Dumbledore. Tout comme le manoir était imprégné de Narcissa, l'école entière portait l'empreinte de ce vieillard sénile, pathétique, pour qui la vie se devait d'être _drôle_.

Le manoir n'était pas drôle.

Il était puissant, solennel, silencieux. On n'y prononçait pas un mot inutile, on n'y faisait pas un geste superflu. Chaque chose y tendait vers un idéal de perfection que réclamaient les yeux de Narcissa.

* * *

-Ton père est mort.

La lumière du matin jouait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux blonds. Son visage était lisse, sa voix n'exprimait ni tristesse ni déception. Ses yeux noirs étaient fixés sur son fils. Figé par ce regard, il n'éprouva rien, ne fit rien, ne comprit même pas.

Ce fut seulement plus tard, dans sa chambre, que la bouffée de peur, de confusion et d'horreur l'envahit.

Il n'osa pas crier.

* * *

Lorsque Draco pensait à ce matin-là, c'était toujours la même image qui venait en premier, quand il était venu la rejoindre au salon et qu'il l'avait trouvée sur le balcon.

Elle regardait son jardin, l'expression parfaitement neutre. Narcissa soignait toujours extrêmement son apparence, mais il y avait une recherche particulière dans sa tenue, ce jour-là. Elle portait une robe noire parfaitement coupée que Draco ne lui avait jamais vue. Ses cheveux blonds étaient rassemblés dans un chignon aux entrelacs serrés, le genre de coiffure qui demande des heures de travail.

Derrière elle, dans le jardin, les fleurs tombaient. C'était le début de l'été, il y avait un peu de vent. Les fleurs tombaient. Et sa mère, immobile, semblait irréelle. Belle comme une œuvre d'art, belle comme un objet donc l'unique raison d'être est la beauté et non la vie.

Il l'aimait, sa mère.

Il l'aimait d'un amour qui avait de quoi faire frissonner d'horreur. Un amour fait de possession et d'anéantissement. Un amour d'esclave.

-Draco.

-Oui, mère ?

-C'est finit.

Il y avait quelque chose d'absolu et de définitif dans ces mots qui le firent frissonner. Qu'est-ce qui était finit? Elle disait cela comme si c'était la fin du monde. Pourtant… Il faisait beau dehors. Un peu frais pour la saison, peut-être. Mais ce n'était sûrement pas un temps d'apocalypse. Il chercha à lire sur son visage, mais elle lui tournait le dos.

-La guerre est finie, reprit-elle. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé. Les traîtres et les sang-de-bourbe boivent à la chute des vieilles familles. Tout est finit.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un feu étrange.

-Ils vont venir.

-Venir? Demanda-t-il. Mais qui va venir?

-Les traîtres vont sortir de leur tanière. Il n'y a plus personne pour défendre cet endroit, Draco. Ils ont déjà bloqué notre compte à Gringotts. Ils viendront fouiller le manoir, nous condamnerons pour Merlin sait quel crime, ils se repaîtront de ce qu'il reste de la dépouille de ton père. Notre nom est déjà mort, notre fortune ils la volent, bientôt ils prendront notre honneur.

Elle se tut, le dévisagea des pieds à la tête, et son regard marqua sa désapprobation.

-Va te changer, dit-elle en le congédiant d'un geste bref.

Draco se regardait dans le miroir. Il se demandait ce qui avait dérangé Narcissa dans sa tenue. Il y avait apporté le soin habituel. Puis il se rappela la robe de sa mère, la coiffure compliquée. Il sortit de son placard la robe noire et hors de prix qu'il avait portée trois jours auparavant, à l'enterrement de son père. Il l'enfila et lissa le moindre pli en quelques coups de baguette. Il prit dans un tiroir une broche d'argent aux armoiries des Malfoy, vieil héritage de famille que son père lui avait remis le jour de ses seize ans. Il agraffa l'objet à sa robe. Puis il recoiffa avec soin ses cheveux blonds.

Il ignorait lui-même pourquoi il faisait tout cela. Etait-ce le moment de se soucier de son reflet? Si ce qu'avait dit Narcissa était vrai, il y avait d'autres urgences que les questions vestimentaires.

Il contempla son reflet. "Tout est finit", avait-elle dit.

Il avait l'impression de se préparer pour un second enterrement.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de sa chambre, les rideaux de deuil étaient tirés partout dans le Manoir. Il y faisait sombre comme dans un tombeau. Il trouva sa mère au salon. Détail troublant, les elfes de maison étaient là au complet, et chacun d'eux portait à la main un flambeau. La pièce semblait un sinistre décors de tragédie, dans cette obscurité éclairée de flammes mouvantes Elle se tourna vers lui en l'entendant entrer, scruta à nouveau sa tenue.

-Bien dit-elle. Allons-y.

-Aller où? Demanda Draco.

Il n'y avait de sac nulle part. Il était bien d'accord qu'il fallait partir, mais pas sans rassembler leurs affaires et leurs objets de valeur. Narcissa ne lui répondit pas. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Elle posa une main sur son épaule. Ce contact le troubla. Dans sa famille, les gestes d'affection étaient rares.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Draco, dit-elle. Nous n'allons nulle part. Nulle part dans ce monde il n'y a de place digne de nous, désormais.

Draco secoua la tête.

-Nous partirons loin, dit-il pour raisonner sa mère. Ils ne nous retrouverons pas. Ils ont pu bloquer notre compte, mais nous avons une fortune en bijoux. Nous irons en amérique, ou...

Le regard de Narcissa se durçit.

-Tu ressembles à ton père, murmura-t-elle avec mépris. Mais en plus faible. Peu t'importe l'ampleur de la déchéance tant qu'il reste un espoir de magouille, n'est-ce pas?

Il sentit ses entrailles se geler.

-Mère...

-Ne comprends-tu pas? Nous serions condamnés à devenir leurs semblables, des êtres misérables et décadents, sans grandeur ni avenir!

Où voulait-elle en venir? Et l'incendie de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux... Elle leva la main. Les elfes, d'un même mouvement, se dirigèrent vers les rideaux avec leurs grands flambeaux. Draco paniqua.

-Non! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Arrêtez ça! S'écria-t-il, affolé.

Les elfes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Ils penchèrent, tous ensembles, les flambeaux contre les rideaux noirs. Draco voulut courir, mais d'un sort Narcissa ferma la porte devant lui. Les lourds tissus de deuil, enflammés tous en même temps par les zélés serviteurs du Manoir, illuminèrent brusquement la pièce. De grandes vagues rouges, bleues, noires, une horreur magnifique comme devait l'être l'enfer. Draco se jeta sur la porte, il tira, encore et encore, désespérément sur la poignée bloquée. En vain.

-Que cherches-tu à faire? Fit brutalement la voix de sa mère.

Il se retourna. Elle était face à lui, plus grande, belle et terrible que jamais au milieu des flammes grandissantes.

-Lâche, dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas mourir, gémit-il. Mère, s'il vous plait...

Le mépris sur le visage de sa mère se changea en dégoût.

-Pathétique enfant. Tu veux ce que j'ordonne.

La chaleur augmentait de seconde en seconde. L'air devenait brûlant, la fumée rendait l'atmosphère irrespirable.

-S'il vous plait, mère, supplia-t-il. Nous pouvons recommencer ailleurs, ramener le nom de Malfoy au plus haut, plus tard, je vous promet! On a perdu d'autres guerres avant, les vieilles familles ne sont pas mortes!

-Non, elles se sont compromises, siffla Narcissa. Je ne te permettrais pas cela, fils dégénéré. Je ne te permettrait pas de vivre pour déshonorer le sang de mon père. Je te tuerais plutôt.

Draco suffoquait. Sa peau le brûlait. La fumée faisait couler sur ses joues des larmes que l'incendie séchait aussitôt. Et il restait là, hypnotisé par ces yeux implacables qui lui ordonnaient de mourir. Immobile. Sans rien faire. Sans rien tenter. Mourir. Mourir ici. Mourir pour elle. Brûler vif pour les yeux de Narcissa.

Le plafond à demi enflammé s'écroula soudain sur eux. Narcissa disparut sous les débris en hurlant, sa robe noire embrasée comme les rideaux de deuil. Draco cria d'horreur. Droit devant lui, au milieu du feu qui lui brûlait les yeux, il entrevit la lumière du jour. Sans réfléchir il courut tout droit, très vite, il se jeta contre la fenêtre close. Il se sentit exploser contre une myriade de bris de verre.

La chute l'avala tout entier.

* * *

**Petit mot de l'auteur:**

Je sais, je sais, un peu brutal comme fin. MAIS ne vous inquiétez pas. Il y a une suite. Evènement sans précédent...

Je m'explique. Dans la première version de ce receuil, seuls trois one-shot étaient prévus. A la fin de celui-ci, Draco mourrait et on avait ainsi réglé le sort de tous les descendants de la famille Black. Sauf que mon esprit (farceur, rêveur et schizophrène) s'est mis à divaguer. Je me suis demandée "et si je faisais survivre Draco, qu'est-ce que j'en ferais après." Je me suis réveillée quelques mois et 13 pages plus tard... Bref, vous aurez droit à mes divagations dans un chapitre 4. "Stella Matutina", ca s'appellera. Il arrivera prochainement, car il est déjà écrit, reste juste deux-trois corrections.

Et autre évènement sans précédent, je ferais des réponses aux reviews. Pour une fois que je fais une histoire avec plus d'un chapitre, faut que j'en profite :).


	4. Stella Matutina

Hello tout le monde! Voici donc comme promis les réponses aux reviews:

**Mélisandre:** /rougit/. Merciiiiiiii! La schizophrénie de Sirius m'a été inspirée par une phrase de Mme Weasley. "Harry n'est pas James, Sirius!" (Ou quelque chose d'approchant.)

**Enclume:** Je suis absolument ravie que tu aimes ce que j'écris. C'est en lisant tes one-shot que j'ai eu envie de me mettre à écrire des fanfictions. Effectivement on n'a pas la même vision des soeurs Black, mais j'aime beaucoup la tienne aussi comme j'ai du te le dire dans une de mes reviews. Pour les âges, je me suis basée sur le fait que Bellatrix était de la même bande que Rogue à Poudlard... Donc elle doivent avoir le même âge que les parents d'Harry. Andromeda, étant la mère de Tonks, doit être plus âgée. J'ai mis Narcissa entre les deux un peu au hasard.

**Tabasco:** Bellatrix est folle et c'est cette folie que je trouve fascinante. D'ailleurs, en listant mentalement tout ce que j'ai écrit sur ff et ailleurs, je peux vous le confirmer: tous les personnages que je met en scène ont plus ou moins un grain. Et puis avec les projets que j'ai dans la tête ca va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Andromeda aussi est folle à sa manière, dans mon imaginaire. Si elle tue Bellatrix ce n'est pas réellement par vengeance, mais parce qu'elle n'arrive plus à résoudre dans sa tête la contradiction entre son amour et sa haine.

**Nelja:** Je vais t'avouer un secret, j'ignore totalement si Andromeda est morte ou non dans l'univers Rowlingien. Parce que le tome 5 je l'ai lu en anglais, et en moins de 48h, et comment dire, jaipastoutcompris.

**Alana Chantelune:**Merci. Essayer de mettre de la tension dans un texte c'est un de mes jeux préférés... Pas de pitié pour les nerfs de mes lecteurs, lol!

**miss serpentard:** C'est vrai qu'il y a plein de possibilités avec ce personnage... Parce qu'elle est folle justement. Il y a de bonnes fics à droite à gauche qui commencent à l'utiliser... Mais je soupconne certains d'être trop en colère de la mort de Sirius pour l'exploiter correctement.

**Nightspark:** Tout comme c'est un plaisir de lire les tiens :) . J'espère que tu en écrira d'autres, au fait (sans vouloir te mettre la pression, hein, parce que oui, je sais, mais bon, voilà, j'espère ;) /se relit/ Hum->Hinky va se soigner/)

**Aliona:** Moi aussi il m'énervait Sirius, c'est pour ca que j'ai décidé de creuser par là. Pour le reste, je ne te prend pas pour une folle et je suis vraiment très flatée :)

**Vengeresse:** Mettre en mots la folie? Magnifique compliment que tu me fais là. Comme je le dis plus haut, la folie est mon thème favori.

**Ptite fleur la fée:** Merci. Ca fait plaisir de te retrouver ici.

**Fenice:** Nah, Tonks n'est plus là... Je l'ai tuée avant le premier chapitre, rapelle-toi, elle a été assassinée par Bella, c'est ca qui pousse Andromeda à tuer Bella... J'ai été sacrément meurtrière avec les Black, sur ce coup-là. C'est parce que je lis trop les tragédies de Racine. Sinon pour les favoris tu peux aussi cliquer sur la petite flèche à côté de "submit review" et choisir "add to favorites" à la place. Et puis tu cliques sur Go. Plus simple que de trouver les identifiants... Suis très flattée d'être dans tes favoris, au passage.

**Pixel:** Merci. Je suis ravie d'avoir trouvé une fanficeuse chez les fans de Werber.

**Titania M:**Moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à cerner Narcissa. Ca m'a pris du temps avant de décider comment la traiter.Tu m'as fait une jolie surprise en reviewant tous mes one-shot en une soirée! Je ne voulais pas croire ma boite aux lettres.

Voilà voilà. Maintenant je laisse la place à mes divagations et on se retrouve après pour du blabla (pour une fois que je blablate, j'en profite. Je suis une grande bavarde refoulée)

note: en ce moment vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, ff .net mange des mots... ou des lettres... ou des phrases... Où la gloutonnerie de ce site s'arrêtera-t-elle? J'envisage d'aller squatter ailleurs un de ces quatres.

* * *

Allongé sur le lit blanc, il reposait les yeux ouverts, immobile. 

Des voix parlaient bas dans le couloir. Il pouvait les entendre à travers la porte entrouverte.

_Cela fait trois jours, maintenant…_

_Vous dites qu'il ne parle pas ?_

_Pas un mot. Pas un mot depuis…_

_Ses blessures sont guéries pourtant…_

Il pouvait les entendre, mais il n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux fixaient sans la voir sa table de chevet. Blanche aussi. Ce qu'il haïssait le blanc...

_Qu'allons-nous en faire ? Sa famille est au cimetière. Le Manoir est en cendres._

_C'est le fils Malfoy… Qui en voudra ? Personne._

_Nous avons tous nos propres blessés._

_Je ne te permettrais pas cela, fils dégénéré._

Non, non. Cette voix-là n'était pas réelle. Elle était morte. On le lui avait dit. N'est-ce pas ?

N'est-ce pas ?

Il ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil engourdissant, sa conscience s'enfoncant lentement loin des troublants échos du monde.

_En fait… Si on y réfléchit bien, il lui reste de la famille._

…

_Non._

_Non, vous ne pouvez pas lui demander ca. Elle en a fait assez. Elle en même fait beaucoup trop._

_Vous êtes donc volontaires pour vous en occuper à sa place ?_

…

…

_C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait._

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait. 

D'abord, il y avait eu l'hôpital. On avait soigné ses blessures, on lui avait donné à manger, on avait tenté de lui faire dire comment il allait. Ca, il comprenait. C'était leur boulot, à Ste Mangouste, de ramener les gens à la vie. Paf, quelques coups de baguette, et hop, adieu les ennuis. Payez la note en partant et revenez quand vous voulez.

Sauf que lui, il n'était pas vraiment revenu à la vie, n'est-ce pas. Son cœur avait l'air de battre, ses poumons respiraient convenablement, bravo les Médicomages, chouette boulot. Sauf qu'il n'était pas en vie. Il faisait semblant. Et encore, à peine. Mais ça avait eu l'air de les convaincre, à Ste Mangouste, puisqu'ils l'avaient mis dehors. Donc, pas de problème de ce côté-là, tout était logique, ou à peu près. Se faire servir, se tirer.

Mais elle, il ne comprenait pas. Non, il ne comprenait pas.

D'abord, il s'était dit que c'était encore une infirmière juste payée un peu plus cher, et qu'elle allait s'acharner à le faire parler. Ou que c'était une auror, et qu'elle voulait l'interroger. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

Elle l'avait emmené dans une maison. Ca avait l'air d'être chez elle. Elle lui avait montré une chambre, et elle l'avait laissé là.

Elle n'avait pas dit un mot. Pas seul un mot.

Ce n'était pas une chambre d'hôpital. Il avait compris tout de suite que c'était la chambre de quelqu'un. Il y avait ces posters, ces objets, ces photos, ces choses qui vous disent qu'un endroit appartient à une personne en particulier. « Quelqu'un » devait être une adolescente fan du chanteur de Métalmagic. Il y avait des affiches de lui partout sur les murs.

Il avait pensé qu'elle allait venir lui servir à manger, ou juste venir voir comment il allait. Comme à l'hôpital. Après tout, il était malade. Et si elle l'avait emmené ici, ça devait être pour s'occuper de lui. Mais elle n'était pas revenue. Pourtant, il avait attendu longtemps.

La nuit était tombée. Il était resté là, sans bouger, sur le lit. A attendre. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait. Mais il attendait. De toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Les heures passaient, et il s'étonnait que ça soit encore la nuit, est-ce que ça ne faisait pas des jours qu'il était là ? Par moments, il sombrait dans l'inconscience, et puis il ouvrait les yeux, se demandait où il était, s'apprêtait à appeler sa mère. Au moment d'ouvrir la bouche, il se souvenait et se taisait.

Il n'avait plus rien mangé depuis le matin, à l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, c'était juste qu'il sentait la fatigue s'insinuer dans ses bras et ses jambes, et sa tête qui tournait un peu. Ca faisait presque le même effet qu'être ivre. Ou que mourir. Ca serait peut-être bien, mourir, pas se réveiller. Plus rien manger, juste dormir, dormir. Dormir.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Il avait beau être fatigué. Pas moyen de dormir.

C'était trop bête. Il aurait pas dû courir. Quand il pouvait, il aurait dû dire oui.

Il se traita mentalement d'imbécile et s'obligea à se lever. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose à manger dans cette maison.

Il sortit de la chambre. C'était étrange de marcher dans cet endroit où tout lui était étranger. Ce n'était pas neutre comme l'hôpital, mais chargé d'un sens qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Une maison de pauvre, pensa-t-il avec dédain, comme pour se rassurer.

Au détour d'un couloir, il trouva le salon, et elle était là. C'était le milieu de la nuit, pourtant. Mais elle était là. Assise sur le canapé. Les genoux serrés contre elle, comme une gamine qui a peur du noir. Ce n'était pas une gamine, pourtant. Il y avait des mèches blanches dans ses cheveux, et quelques rides sur son visage muet. Elle regardait dans le vide. Elle avait tourné les yeux vers lui, un instant. Et puis sans la moindre réaction, elle avait recommencé à fixer le mur. Il avait su tout de suite qu'elle attendait, elle aussi. Elle attendait que quelqu'un vienne, que quelqu'un revienne. Peut-être la fille qui écoutait Métalmagic, et qui pour une raison obscure n'occupait pas sa chambre.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas son problème à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Son problème c'était de trouver à manger. Il finit par repérer la cuisine. Il farfouilla dans les placards, mais il n'y trouva que des trucs moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas. Brusquement, une rage folle transperça sa tête. L'horreur de la défaite, son père assassiné par ces vermines d'aurors, ces moldus qui maintenant pouvaient pulluler en paix et mêler leur sang dégénéré à celui des sorciers. L'image de sa mère sur le balcon, vêtue de noir, et les fleurs qui tombaient. Il prit à plein bras des paquets de il-ne-savait-pas-quoi, et jeta tout violemment par terre. Et puis ça se mis à tourner, soudain, et ça faisait comme un rideau devant ses yeux.

Et il pensa « imbécile !» avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. 

Elle était près de lui, et elle lui passait une serviette humide sur le front. Il était allongé sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas comme l'hôpital. Ce n'était pas comme la maison. Elle avait une façon très spéciale d'éponger son front. Pas mécanique et efficace comme les infirmières de Ste Mangouste. Pas respectueuse et craintive comme les elfes de maison. Comme… Il ne savait pas. Comme s'il était la personne la plus importante du monde. Pas comme s'il était le seigneur de l'univers, non, mais juste la personne la plus importante du monde.

C'était absurde.

Et puis ça lui donnait tellement mal à la tête, de réfléchir.

Il avait envie de se rendormir, mais elle lui relevait doucement la tête en lui tendant un bol. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore de la soupe. Il avait bu tant de soupe à l'hôpital, rien que l'idée lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Ce n'était pas de la soupe. C'était du chocolat chaud. Il but avidement, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il lui sembla qu'elle souriait. Un sourire étrange, heureux, et en même temps triste, terriblement triste. Encore une absurdité.

Et puis il ferma les yeux et il s'endormit.

* * *

Il se réveilla dans la chambre de jeune fille. Il était tout seul, cette fois. Les volets étaient fermés, mais la lumière du jour filtrait à travers. Il se demanda quelle heure il était. Ou même quel jour. Personne ne lui disait quel jour on était, à Ste Mangouste. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il n'avait rien demandé à personne. 

Il referma les yeux. Il pouvait rester tranquille aussi longtemps qu'il voulait. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était, mais il était bien. Il pouvait même rester là, sans bouger, dans ce lit, jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, s'il voulait.

C'était ce qu'il aurait dû faire dès le début. Ne pas bouger. Attendre. Attendre que tout finisse.

Comme sa mère.

_Que cherches-tu à faire?_

Il se leva du lit. La tête lui tournait encore un peu. Ses muscles étaient engourdis. Il ouvrit largement les volets et aspira une grande goulée d'air. Il faillit tourner de l'œil encore une fois. La lumière lui faisait mal.

_La lumière, aveuglante. La fumée, suffocante. L'air qui lui brûlait la peau._

Il recula et se réfugia dans le couloir. La lumière y était plus tamisée. Il se rappelait vaguement dans quelle direction était la cuisine. Là, la deuxième porte à droite…

Elle était assise à table, devant une tasse de thé. Elle avait dû l'entendre arriver, pourtant elle ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Face à l'étrangeté de la situation, son orgueil vint au secours de son esprit troublé. Un agacement sourd s'empara de lui. De quel droit l'ignorait-elle ainsi ? Il s'assit devant elle, attendant qu'elle lui offre du thé. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Il tapota la table des doigts, poussa de profonds soupirs. Elle ne dit rien.

-Bonjour, finit-il par dire d'un ton passablement offensé.

Il réalisa soudain que c'était le premier mot qu'il prononçait depuis…

Depuis.

Elle le regarda enfin dans les yeux et répondit :

-Bonjour.

Et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle fit apparaître une tasse pour lui d'un coup de baguette. Puis elle retourna à ses pensées.

Il but son thé à petites gorgées en la regardant par en-dessous, essayant de rassembler ses pensées.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. Que me voulez-vous ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque. Il n'avait plus trop l'habitude de parler et ça lui faisait mal.

-Moi je ne veux rien, répondit-elle calmement. C'est à toi de vouloir.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix basse. C'est quoi ces phrases à l'emporte-pièce ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

-C'est le nouveau plan « réinsertion des fils de Mangemorts » du ministère, c'est ça ? Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire railleur au coin des lèvres.

Elle le fixa un moment sans rien dire, avec une espèce de tristesse nostalgique.

-Tu lui ressembles tellement, murmura-t-elle.

Il se sentit soudain cloué au sol sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Que disait-elle ? De qui parlait-elle ?

-A qui ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. A qui est-ce que je ressemble ?

-Narcissa, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il.

-Andromeda. Andromeda Tonks.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire quelqu'un qui aurait pu connaître sa mère et qui portait ce nom. Mais il était certain de n'avoir jamais entendu parler d'elle. Elle sourit à nouveau en voyant sa confusion.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on t'ai parlé de moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il une troisième fois.

-Je suis ta tante, dit-elle. La sœur de Narcissa.

Il éclata de rire. C'était réellement ridicule, de vouloir lui faire croire ça. Son rire résonna si bizarrement dans sa gorge qu'il se fit presque peur.

-J'avais une tante mais elle est morte, dit-il finalement.

-Bella, fit Andromeda d'une voix distante.

Draco sentit ses entrailles se tordre. Il n'avait jamais entendu que sa mère appeler sa tante Bellatrix ainsi. Et encore, rarement.

-Nous étions trois, reprit Andromeda. Trois sœurs. Narcissa était la préférée de Père. Bella et moi, nous aimions lui jouer de mauvais tours pour nous venger. Nous étions toujours ensembles, toutes les deux. Mais ils m'ont tous reniée quand j'ai épousé Ted. Spécialement Bella. Elle voulais que je soit à elle, toujours. Elle n'a pas supporté que je quitte la maison. Surtout pour épouser un enfant de moldus.

Draco se raccrocha à la dernière phrase, ignorant la stupeur de cette famille inconnue. Le mot « moldu », au moins, appelait une réponse claire. Il fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Alors c'est ça, dit-il avec hauteur. Vous êtes une amoureuse des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe.

Elle se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise, et gifla Draco si fort qu'il s'étala sur le carrelage.

-Ne dit plus jamais ces mots devant moi, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que vous ferez ? Rétorqua Draco d'un ton de défi. Vous me jetterez dehors ?

-Oui.

Elle était très pâle, mais aussi très calme. A ce moment précis, il sut qu'elle ferait exactement ce qu'elle avait dit. Car cette femme était bien la sœur de sa mère.

* * *

La vie s'écoulait étrangement ici, plus ou moins en-dehors du temps. Andromeda quittait rarement la maison. Parfois elle allait acheter à manger. C'était tout. Personne jusque là n'était venu lui rendre visite. Certains jours, ils n'échangeaient pas trois mots. Draco n'avait pas envie de parler de sa famille, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'autre sujet de discussion en commun. De toute évidence, durant la guerre, Andromeda avait été d'un camp qui n'était pas le sien. Il avait finit par comprendre qu'elle avait eu un mari et une fille, qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux. Il n'avait pas eu envie de demander comment. 

Il était sortit de la maison une fois, pour voir. Personne ne l'en avait empêché. Il avait erré quelque temps dans les rues de Londres, puis il était revenu. Il n'avait, de toute façon, aucun endroit où aller. Les anciens amis de son père étaient pour la plupart morts, en prison ou en fuite. Les autres se faisaient discrets, et n'auraient probablement aucune envie de se voir associés au fils du bras droit de Voldemort. Le Manoir avait brûlé, il ne devait pas en rester grand-chose. Les comptes en banque des anciens Mangemorts avaient été bloqués par le ministère de la magie. Même sa baguette avait disparut dans l'incendie. Il n'avait strictement plus rien. Excepté cette chambre qui n'était pas la sienne dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne.

Il passait l'essentiel de ses journées dans sa chambre, à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, pour ne pas trop penser. Il y avait heureusement des livres sorciers dans cette maison polluée par les objets moldus. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il pensait quand même. A sa mère, Narcissa, assise dans un fauteuil avec ce port de tête royal, ses yeux hypnotisant fixés sur lui. Elle le regardait avec une expression emplie de mépris et d'ennui, comme si elle lui disait : « J'ai toujours su que tu ne valais pas mieux que cela. ».

Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'il reste là. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Qu'y avait-il à faire à part attendre des jours meilleurs, ou bien se suicider comme l'avait fait sa mère ? Et il n'avait pas le courage de se tuer. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre courage, de toute façon.

* * *

-Comment était-elle ? 

-Narcissa ?

-Oui. Comment était-elle, quand elle était petite fille ?

-Plus fière qu'une impératrice. Narcissa méprisait tout le monde. Excepté Père. Tout comme Père méprisait tout le monde, excepté Narcissa… Il me trouvait trop timorée, et Bella trop emportée. Il dédaignait Mère parce qu'elle ne lui avait jamais donné de fils. Narcissa seule était digne à ses yeux de porter son nom. Il estimait qu'elle était sa parfaite héritière.

Elle se tut, puis ajouta paisiblement :

-Je l'ai haïe pour cela.

-Et Bellatrix ?

Le visage d'Andromeda se ferma.

-Bella était malade. Malade dans sa tête. Et ils n'ont rien fait pour la guérir. Ils l'ont nourrie de ces horreurs sur la pureté du sang. Ils en ont fait un monstre.

-C'était une héroïne, lâcha Draco avec suffisance.

-Tais-toi, fit la voix fatiguée d'Andromeda. Tais-toi. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Tu ne sais rien. Personne n'a aimé Bella autant que je l'ai aimée. Personne ne l'a haïe autant que je l'ai haïe. Personne ne l'a pleurée autant que je l'ai pleurée. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour la sauver. Je serais morte pour elle. Mais elle m'a pris ma fille. Et je l'ai tuée.

Draco sentit son sang se glacer. Y avait-il un seul de ses parents qui n'aie pas sur les mains le sang de sa propre famille ? Y avait-il une malédiction chez les Black qui les condamnait à tous s'entretuer jusqu'au dernier descendant ? Si c'était le cas, sa tante et lui joueraient la finale. Car ils étaient les derniers.

-Bella a tué mon cousin et ma fille, reprit Andromeda d'une voix dure, je l'ai tuée, Narcissa s'est suicidée et t'a presque emporté avec elle. Mais c'est Père le coupable. C'est lui le responsable de ce massacre. Il nous a pourries de l'intérieur, avec ses phrases méprisantes entrecoupées de compliments pervers. Ce monstre manipulateur a fait de nous ce que nous sommes devenues. S'il y a un enfer, j'espère qu'il y brûle.

* * *

Draco cherchait vainement dans son reflet une trace de ressemblance avec sa mère. Il était, comme on le lui avait répété toute son enfance, le portrait de son père. Depuis ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à l'éclat dur de ses yeux gris, tout rappelait Lucius. 

_Tu ressembles à ton père._

Cela avait sonné comme une insulte, dans la bouche de sa mère.

_Narcissa méprisait tout le monde._

Tout le monde. Chacun de ces misérables petits êtres humains qui avaient l'audace de respirer le même air qu'elle.

_Je ne te permettrais pas cela, fils dégénéré. Je ne te permettrait pas de vivre pour déshonorer le sang de mon père. Je te tuerais plutôt._

L'espace d'un instant, il vit la folie de Narcissa briller au fond de ses propres prunelles grises, et sa voix qui appelait la mort résonna dans sa tête.

_Que cherches-tu à faire ? Lâche ! Je te tuerais plutôt._

-Tais-toi ! Hurla-t-il.

Et d'un coup de poing, il brisa le miroir.

* * *

Andromeda soignait son poing ensanglanté. Elle n'avait pas fait de remarque, n'avait posé aucune question. Elle avait simplement prit son bras pour guérir ses coupures, laissant le miroir en miettes dans la salle de bain. 

-Vous avez dit que je lui ressemblais, dit-il soudain.

Elle ne répondit pas.

-Vous êtes la première personne à dire que je ressemble à ma mère, insista-t-il.

-La plupart des gens ne réfléchissent pas et ne regardent pas vraiment, avant de dire « il est le portrait de son père » . C'est seulement une phrase à l'emporte-pièce que l'on prononce en société histoire de dire quelque chose.

-Vous voulez dire que je ressemble vraiment à ma mère.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle avait l'air triste.

-C'est quelque chose au fond de tes yeux…

-Vous la haïssiez.

-Oui…

Elle secoua la tête.

-Non, fit-elle, hésitante. Je ne sais plus.

* * *

Draco avait pris la décision de fuir les miroirs. Pour sa santé mentale, il refusait de regarder en face le reflet de ses propres yeux. Il y avait quelque chose, au fond. Quelque chose qui brillait de l'incendie du manoir. 

Il fuyait aussi le regard d'Andromeda, qui était pire encore que les miroirs.

* * *

Ses gestes étaient mécaniques et précis. Coiffer avec soin ses cheveux blonds, passer la robe, ajuster le col. Elle était noire, stricte et élégante, un vêtement que ses parents auraient approuvé. Il en avait porté une semblable, autrefois, pour aller au bal de Noël. Mais ce soir, il n'allait pas au bal. 

Il allait saluer une dernière fois Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, brûlée vive par la flamme de son propre orgueil.

* * *

Andromeda rentra la première dans la maison. Draco ne la suivit pas. Il resta devant la porte ouverte, sous la pluie qui le trempait jusqu'aux os. 

C'avait été un enterrement digne des Malfoy. Cérémonieux, lourd, rempli d'ombres qui n'osaient pas dévoiler leur visage. Rempli d'ombres et d'eau de pluie. Tant de pluie, comme pour éteindre cet incendie qui le consumait encore et encore. Mais toute cette eau n'avait pas suffit. Alors il restait encore un peu sous l'averse qui n'en finissait pas de tomber. Encore un peu d'eau glacée pour tenter d'arrêter ce flux brûlant dans ses veines ; mais ça ne s'arrêterait pas. Il le savait.

Elle lui avait dit, pourtant. Elle lui avait dit que vivre encore était impossible. S'il l'avait écoutée, à présent, tout ne serait plus que cendres.

Cendres et eau de pluie, pour laver la bassesse d'un monde perdu.

Andromeda reparut à la porte.

-Entre. Tu es trempé.

Elle tendit la main vers lui, mais il recula d'un pas pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre.

-Je n'entrerais plus dans la maison d'un sang de bourbe.

Elle se figea, ramena sa main, recula d'un pas. Et sans un mot, elle referma la porte. Draco put l'entendre pousser le verrou.

* * *

Il marchait depuis des heures. Depuis des jours. Des jours ? Le soleil s'était-il couché et levé, déjà ? Non… 

La lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. Les gens autour marchaient… Se promenaient… Allaient au travail en costume-cravate. Les moldus grouillaient comme les êtres dépourvus de noblesse et d'imagination qu'ils étaient. Sans soupçonner une seconde la guerre qui avait fait rage juste sous leur nez, ils passaient avec des attachés-case, des poussettes, des sacs à dos. Des bambins riaient, montraient du doigt et parlaient tous en même temps devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets. Bandes de larves sans dignité. Sans rien du tout.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas envie d'être comme eux ? De rire bêtement, sans retenue, montrer du doigt et parler fort, laisser ses cheveux se décoiffer et ses robes se salire, comme si les leçons de tenue de ses parents n'étaient pas gravées dans sa tête jusqu'à la dernière virgule ? N'avait-il pas envie d'être un foutu gosse de moldu, ne faisant attention à rien, se mêlant à tout le monde, parlant sans réfléchir et ne comprenant rien ?

De nouveau la vitrine lui renvoya les impitoyables yeux de sa mère. Mépris. Dégoût. Ce sang qui coulait en lui, il lui brûlait les veines.

Il ramassa un pavé descellé par terre, le soupesa une seconde, et le balança dans la vitrine. Les gosses s'éparpillèrent en hurlant.

-La maison brûle ! S'écria-t-il avec une joie furieuse.

Il éclata de rire.

* * *

Andromeda était assise dans son salon, immobile depuis des heures. Ou des jours ? Ou des années ? Tous les jours se ressemblaient, de toute façon. Un seul jour unique qui se répétait à l'infini. Voilà. Elle avait perdu Ted. Elle avait perdu Nymphadora. Elle avait perdu Bella. Elle avait perdu Draco. 

A moins que ça ne soit pas dans cet ordre. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas perdu Bella en premier ?

Elle croisa son propre regard dans un miroir. Draco détestait tant les miroirs. Etait-ce normal, chez un Malfoy, une telle haine de sa propre image ? Sans doute que non…

Pleurerait-elle ? Pleurerait-elle pour lui comme elle avait pleuré pour les autres ? Lui restait-il encore des larmes ?

Non. Elle était trop fatiguée pour tout ça, maintenant. C'était finit.

-Que soit maudit le sang des Black, murmura-t-elle.

* * *

Ils n'étaient pas content, les sorciers du Ministère, d'avoir dû aller le chercher dans un poste de police moldu. Il y avait eu beaucoup de sortilèges d'amnésie à jeter. 

Mais on ne le mettrait pas à Azkaban. Azkaban était plein à craquer de Mangemorts, on n'y avait pas de place pour de petits délinquants dans son genre. Non, lui on le garderait pour la nuit dans une cellule du Ministère. Et puis il aurait droit à un sermon. Et on le laisserait partir.

Dommage.

* * *

-Je veux pas de votre monde ! 

La sorcière du Ministère regardait avec effarement l'héritier Malfoy hurler comme un petit garçon dans son bureau.

-Traîtres, traîtres, traîtres ! Je veux pas de votre monde de pitoyables moins que rien ! Je vaut mieux que ça ! JE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE MONDE !

Soudain tous les placard s'ouvrirent et leur contenu s'éparpilla dans un tourbillon de parchemins.

* * *

Draco errait dans les rues sans soleil. On l'avait fichu dehors du Ministère. Sans même l'envoyer quelques jours de plus en cellule. Sans même lui faire un procès. Sans même lui laisser le temps de mettre le feu au bureau de cette idiote qui lui avait parlé du renouveau de la communauté sorcière. On avait voulu lui confisquer sa baguette, mais il n'en avait plus de toute façon. Brûlée avec le reste. 

Il marchait sans cesse, depuis des heures et des heures, au hasard. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais pour se reposer. Peut-être, s'il marchait tout le temps, s'il ne s'asseyait jamais sur un banc ou au bord de la route comme un vagabond, il arriverait à ne pas penser que la faim lui tordait le ventre, ne pas penser qu'il n'allait nulle part, ne pas penser que la nuit allait tomber et qu'il allait dormir sous un pont comme un clochard moldu.

Peut-être, s'il marchait vraiment, vraiment longtemps, il oublierait qu'il faisait froid et qu'il avait mal aux jambes. Peut-être même qu'il oublierait qu'il allait mourir.

Oublier. Ne pas penser. Arrêter le cycle infernal de ses pensées.

Il voulait seulement que tout se taise, maintenant. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

Il voulait marcher jusqu'à en mourir.

* * *

Les tombes grises lui souriaient. Il savait qu'il y avait une place pour lui, dans ce cimetière. Depuis toujours. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'une niche du caveau Malfoy avait été réservée pour lui avant même le jour de sa naissance. Désormais, la seule chose qu'il possédait encore était cette tombe près de son père et de sa mère. Pas très loin du caveau des Lestrange, à deux pas du caveau des Black. Les élégants monuments de marbre semblaient les derniers vestiges du monde qu'il avait connu. Un monde facile, où tout lui était dû. 

Il s'assit au pied du caveau Malfoy et goûta le repos enfin accordé à ses jambes douloureuses. Ici, il pouvait s'asseoir sans être un vaurien sans le sou. Il avait le droit d'être là. C'était le dernier de ses privilèges.

Autour de lui flottaient des ombres. Certaines, il les reconnaissait, d'autres non. Il y en avait qui étaient plus proches que d'autres. Tout près de lui, la forme évanescente d'Harry Potter le dévisageait avec curiosité.

-Tu es là, toi ? Dit Draco. C'est vrai que tu es mort. J'avais oublié.

Harry Potter lui sourit et s'assit en face de lui.

-Tu me vois. Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ? Ca ne m'était jamais arrivé.

-Ah non ? Fit Draco, conscient d'être en train de bavarder avec le vent.

-Non. Je parle à Ron et Hermione, des fois, mais ils ne m'entendent jamais. Remus Lupin m'écoute un peu. Il me répond parfois. Mme Weasley ne me dit jamais rien, mais je sais qu'elle sent ma présence. Il y a toujours beaucoup d'ombres autour d'elle, je suppose qu'elle a l'habitude. Le professeur Trelawney essaye souvent de me poser des questions sur le monde des morts. J'aime bien aller la voir et la regarder parler à la chaise où elle suppose que je suis assis. Tu es le premier qui me vois.

Draco haussa les épaules.

-C'est drôle, dit-il. Je ne te déteste plus. C'est probablement parce que tu es mort. Tu n'existe pas, en fait. Haïr quelqu'un qui n'existe pas, c'est impossible.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit pensivement Harry. Ca m'est arrivé, de continuer à haïr des morts. Mais je suppose que ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens.

-Non. De toute façon, mon cerveau fonctionne bizarrement depuis quelque temps.

-Depuis que tu t'es réveillé à Ste Mangouste, hein ? Fit Harry avec un sourire.

-Comment tu peux savoir ça ?

-Question d'habitude.

-Habitude de quoi ? Des chambres d'hôpital ? Ca fait toujours cet effet-là ? Rétorqua Draco avecune ironie sombre.

-Habitude de saluer la mort, je dirais. Habitude de tout perdre sauf la vie.

-Finalement, tu as perdu ça aussi.

-Non, Malfoy. Cette fois-là j'ai pas perdu. J'ai donné.

-Héros sauveur du monde, hein ? Murmura Draco en fermant les yeux. Et ça t'avance à quoi ? Le résultat est le même. Tu es six pieds sous terre. Mangemorts, aurors, traîtres et héros, vous êtes tous dans une boîte en bois avec une jolie pierre dessus.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je me fiche que ça ait un sens ou pas. J'ai choisit, c'est tout. J'avais mes raisons. Ici, tu sais, il y a deux catégories de morts. Il y a ceux qui ont choisit et ceux qui ont subit. Les seconds, ils n'arrêtent pas de gémir, de tourner en rond, de s'accrocher à tout ce qui passe. Les plus désespérés laissent des empreintes d'eux qui deviennent des fantômes.

-Alors c'est certain que je ne verrais jamais le fantôme de ma mère, dit froidement Draco. Elle est ici, ajouta-t-il en scrutant les ombres silencieuses. Je sais qu'elle est ici. Mais elle ne dit rien. Je me demande pourquoi.

-Tu veux mourir, Malfoy ?

-Je ne peux plus vivre, Potter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai plus rien ici. Tout le monde a l'air d'être mort sauf moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'essaierais de m'attarder. Pour faire quoi ?

-Y a des tas de choses à faire quand on est vivant, Malfoy. Cuisiner, se marier, aller en vacances à la plage, manger des chocogrenouilles, avoir des enfants et les emmener sur le quai du Poudlard express, se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse, jeter des bombabouses dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, manger une glace aux quatorze parfums chez Florian Fortarôme…

-Tu vas continuer longtemps comme ça ? Interrompit Draco avec acidité.

-Toute l'éternité si tu veux. C'est con mais c'est toujours quand c'est trop tard qu'on se rend compte de ce qu'on a manqué. Crois-moi, j'ai de l'expérience en la matière.

Draco s'allongea au sol un peu plus confortablement. Un léger vertige l'envahit. Il se sentait flotter, comme quand il s'était réveillé à Ste Mangouste. Mais dans l'autres sens… En quelque sorte.

-Je n'ai plus mal au jambes, murmura-t-il. Et je n'ai plus faim.

-Ca c'est plutôt mauvais signe, remarqua Harry.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter. Je me sens bien.

-Ca fait toujours cette impression-là, au début. Si tu restes ici, tu vas mourir.

-Peut-être que non. Peut-être qu'Andromeda viendra et dira un truc du genre : j'étais sûre que je te trouverais là, j'étais folle d'inquiétude. Et puis elle se jettera sur moi et me ramènera chez elle.

-Tu sais que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Moi je dis que c'est mieux d'attendre là.

-Attendre qui ? Andromeda ? Ou Narcissa ?

-Elle est là, hein ? Ma mère, elle est toujours là, quelque part ?

-Oui, dit doucement Harry.

-Elle viendra, tu crois ? Tu crois qu'elle se battrait pour que je la rejoigne ?

-Tu vas faire quoi ? Dit Harry. Juste attendre que quelqu'un vienne te chercher ? Tu vas attendre soit Andromeda soit Narcissa, et la première arrivée aura gagné le droit d'emporter Draco Malfoy, c'est ça ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Peu importe qui viendra te chercher, Malfoy. Ce sera toujours un mauvais choix si c'est pas toi qui le fait.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter. Tu sais rien de ma vie. Depuis ma naissance j'ai jamais fait un pas sans qu'on balaie le parquet devant moi. Même si j'essayais, je pourrais aller nulle part tout seul.

-Ca tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu n'essaies pas.

-Je peux même plus me lever, abruti. J'ai plus la force. J'ai plus envie.

-Tu n'as même pas essayé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin, Draco Malfoy ? Tu veux vivre ou tu veux mourir ?

-Ordinairement, quand on me demande ce que je veux, on me tend en même temps un plateau d'argent avec dessus tout ce que je pourrais demander.

-Les choses changent.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué, répondit Draco avec amertume. J'ai plus une noise en poche, tu es _finalement_ mort, et nous sommes en train d'avoir une conversation qu'on pourrait presque considérer comme sensée. C'est la preuve indubitable que rien n'est éternel.

-Est-ce que tu peux vivre dans ce monde-là, Malfoy ?

-Non. Je te l'ai déjà dit il y a une heure, Potter. Faut croire que t'es bouché. Justement non, je ne peux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas, ou tu ne veux pas ?

-Je ne peux pas. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Je saurais pas.

-Alors ça veux dire que tu veux, en fait ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir, bon sang. Ca n'a rien à voir. J'ai pas de place dans ce monde-là.

-Pas celle à laquelle tu étais habitué, en tout cas, monsieur le petit prince du manoir Malfoy.

Draco pensa à la maison d'Andromeda. Est-ce qu'il pourrait jamais envisager comme possible de décider que c'était sa maison ?

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? A mon avis, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. Si tu continues comme ça, bientôt, tu n'auras plus de choix du tout.

-Ce serait plus simple, fit Draco dans un souffle. Juste s'endormir et pas se réveiller. Tellement plus simple.

-Et les Serpentards choisissent toujours le facile, n'est-ce pas ?

-Dire que je vous ai cru courageux de mourir, marmonna Draco. Finalement, vous êtes tous des lâches.

-Ce qui est courageux, c'est pas de vivre, Malfoy. Ni de mourir. C'est de choisir ce qui n'est pas facile.

-Et moi, je n'ai jamais eu le moindre courage, dit lentement Draco. Un parfait petit Serpentard, disait toujours mon père.

-Les Serpentards aiment se défiler, mais ils ont aussi à cœur de préserver leurs intérêts, remarqua Harry. Réfléchit. La glace quatorze boules… Les bombabouses dans le hall du Ministère…

-Je doit avouer, reconnut Draco avec difficulté, que cette idée-là n'est pas mauvaise.

-Fais-moi plaisir, Malfoy. Envois-en une à Fudge de ma part.

Draco ne put retenir un faible sourire.

* * *

Comment il avait put arriver jusque-là, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait marché, marché, encore marché. Marché quand tous ses muscles hurlaient qu'ils voulaient s'arrêter. Marché quand c'était si simple de s'asseoir quelque part et d'attendre. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté. Pas une seule fois. Parce qu'il savait qu'à la première pause qu'il prendrait tout serait finit. 

Et finalement, après ce chemin qui avait paru durer des années, il était devant la porte prêt à s'effondrer sur lui-même. Et si elle n'ouvrait pas ? Et si elle lui claquait la porte au nez ?

Il appuya sur la sonnette et attendit. Il entendit des pas approcher. Puis le silence. Puis le verrou qu'on tirait. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Et elle le dévisagea sans comprendre, comme on regarde un fantôme ou un rêve. Tout à coup, il se rappela un mot que les gens désolés prononçaient habituellement. Personnellement, il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais été désolé dans sa vie, et il ne l'avait jamais employé. Mais les choses changeaient, comme disait ce con d'Harry Potter.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Elle le prit d'un coup dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Et elle pleurait. Elle pleurait de joie. Draco ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais connu une telle étreinte. Il ne se rappelait pas que qui que ce soit ait jamais pleuré pour lui. « Putain de monde bizarre », pensa-t-il. Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente pour un petit moment. Troublé, affamé et à bout de forces, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Un attentat au Ministère**

_Hier après-midi, alors que le Ministère de la Magie était en pleine activité, d'étranges paquets sont arrivés par hiboux. Les volatiles ont lâché leurs paquets sur la magnifique fontaine qui orne le hall du Ministère, et ceux-ci ont aussitôt explosé, dégageant une puissante odeur nauséabonde. Craignant une attaque d'anciens Mangemorts, les aurors ont aussitôt fait évacuer les lieux et créé un périmètre de sécurité. Mais au bout de plusieurs heures d'expertises et contre-expertises, il s'est avéré que les objets de l'agression n'étaient que de simples bombabouses de modèle courant achetées chez Zonko._

_On ne peut que saluer le courage et le dévouement de ceux qui ont bravé l'épouvantable odeur afin de rendre les locaux du Ministère à nouveau fonctionnels. Les lieux ont été nettoyés, mais la fontaine a dû être détruite pour mener à bien l'opération. Cet objet d'art, sculpté en 1064 par Arturo Cicceli, et récemment restauré par l'artiste Iatus Baccaro, a été durant plusieurs siècles le symbole de la communauté sorcière._

_On ignore encore les responsables de cet ignoble attentat. L'enquête suis toujours son cours. Zonko nie formellement toute responsabilité dans cette affaire, et affirme que les bombabouses ont été achetées par correspondance sous un faux nom. Un message aurait été retrouvé dans le bureau du Ministre, déclarant qu'il s'agirait d'un cadeau d'Harry Potter pour Cornélius Fudge, mais le Ministère nie formellement cette information. _

_Est-ce l'acte désespéré d'un ancien combattant mentalement déstabilisé par la guerre ? Une tentative de la part du parti adverse de ridiculiser le Ministère ? L'appel au secours d'un jeune Mangemort anonyme éperdu de regrets, tentant par l'usage de farces et attrapes de rattraper son enfance perdue, tout en marquant son désarroi face un monde en pleine reconstruction, et en proclamant ses remords par la référence au Survivant, se liant ainsi à ce destin terrible qui…_

Hermione Granger posa le journal et éclata de rire. Un rire franc, sincère, et heureux. La famille Weasley la dévisagea avec curiosité. Ron lui prit le journal, tandis qu'Arthur Weasley attrapait son propre exemplaire de la Gazette, pour voir ce qui avait pu provoquer l'hilarité de la jeune fille.

Dix minutes plus tard, tout le Terrier était plié en deux.

A des kilomètres les uns des autres, mais au même moment, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, et même Severus Rogue poffaient et ricanaient devant leur journal. Et l'ombre d'Harry Potter, près de chacun d'eux à la fois, souriait. Ca lui avait prit un moment, mais il avait finalement fait passer le message. Dire que c'était grâce à Draco Malfoy. C'était fou quand même, ce que les choses pouvaient changer.

* * *

Bon, me revoilà après pas mal d'absence. Le pire c'est que tout ça était écrit depuis longtemps, mais ma vie s'est tellement bousculée depuis quelque temps que j'ai beaucoup négligé ff. net. 

Un dernier petit mot sur les titres:

Novae: C'est le nom qu'on donne aux étoiles doubles. Il y en a souvent une des deux qui finit par dévorer l'autre... Andromeda et Bellatrix portant toutes les deux des noms d'étoile, j'ai voulu choisir mon titre dans l'astronomie.

Skizein: Par référence à la schizophrénie bien sûr. C'est du grec ancien et ça veut dire "rupture".

Vita Brevis: J'ai volé ce titre-là à Jostein Gaarder (vous savez, l'auteur du Monde de Sophie). C'est du latin, ça veut dire "la vie est brève". Vita Brevis est l'histoire de la concubine de St Augustin. Ca raconte l'amour de la vie contre l'austérité fanatique et destructrice de l'église moyenâgeuse.

Stella Matutina: Ca, c'est du corse. Enfin, ça vient du latin. Ca veut dire "l'étoile du matin" et c'est le nom de l'étoile du berger. Je voulais faire un parallèle avec mon premier titre (vu que Draco, comme quasiment tous les descendants des Black, porte un nom d'étoile).

Bon, mon blablatage est finit. Juste un dernier petit mot: j'ai un autre one-shot tout prêt, qui devrait sortir prochainement. C'est pas sur HP mais sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est la faute à Roselyne, je me suis mise à lire ses très bonnes fics sur le SDA, et voilà, j'suis contaminée. Bref. Ca va être encore plus torturé que d'habitude... Non je préviens, parce que... Enfin, si le coeur vous en dit, vous verrez.

Ciao,

Hinky


End file.
